


Courting Kindness

by Redring91



Series: Redring91's MoreLoveForCas 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Does Not Understand, Courtship, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Dean, M/M, MoreLoveForCas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91
Summary: -
In the aftermath of the thwarted Apocalypse, Dean struggles to work out how to address his possibly non-platonic feelings for an angel. A sudden epidemic of praise and gifts aimed in Castiel’s direction from a mysterious source does not help the situation.
-





	

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Written for the #MoreLoveForCas month (October 2016), with a ‘make me choose’ theme for each week.
> 
> Week Five: 24th – 31st Oct: Hugs for Cas or Kind Words for Cas (I chose Kind Words for Cas)
> 
> -

-

 

Dean is hunting a poltergeist in Nebraska when Castiel appears, Sam in tow, three months after the cancelled Apocalypse. He’s so alarmed that he accidently shoots Castiel in the shoulder. Sam ducks with a shout of “Jesus, Dean!” and Castiel sighs long-sufferingly even as the poltergeist goes up in flames a few feet away from him, the angel not bothering to remove the bones from the grave before he ignites them. Then they both apologise for startling him. Dean sinks onto the floor and laughs until he cries.

 

-

 

Castiel zaps them back to the motel room and offers to obtain beer. Sam has barely agreed before Dean is pulling his brother into a tight hug, only letting him go when Castiel returns with a six pack. Dean drains half of one before he croaks “how…?”

 

“All I remember is jumping, and pulling Michael down with me. There was a noise, which I think was Lucifer screaming. Then it was cold and dark for a while, until it wasn’t.” Sam shrugs and glances at Castiel. “I found myself in the garden in Heaven, with Cas.”

 

Castiel recounts his return to Heaven then; Raphael’s weary despair and decision to abandon the plans for Paradise and the Apocalypse. “Raphael recalled all of the angels into the furthest realm of Heaven.”

 

“But not you?” Dean chokes out.

 

“I am no longer welcome amongst the Host. As punishment for rebelling, I’ve been condemned to an earthly existence.” Castiel is smiling though. “Raphael agreed to allow me to remain as an angel if I left voluntarily. He claimed it to be a kindness, but I suspect it’s mainly because he is wary of me; I _have_ been restored by God twice now. When I demanded Sam be raised from the Cage, Raphael informed me he already had been and directed me to speak to Joshua.”

 

“Joshua saved me?” Sam asks, bewildered.

 

Castiel shakes his head once. “According to Joshua, God did. That’s all he would say on the matter of your rescue, though he did add that my Father was proud of me and of our success in averting the Apocalypse.” Castiel seems content with the explanation.

 

They all absorb this for a moment before Dean thinks of something he really wants to ask. “So, if you’ve been, uh, banned from Raphael’s clubhouse, does that mean you’re sticking around here now? With us?”

 

Castiel nods. “I had planned to remain with you, if that’s all right.” He looks at Dean as he says this.

 

“Yeah. That’s – that’s good.” Dean doesn’t know why it’s suddenly so hard to speak. Sam peers at him curiously, assessing his response, and Dean’s so grateful to have his brother back that he doesn’t find this annoying.

 

-

 

There’s a moment of uncertainty when Sam asks Dean about Lisa, but Dean just shrugs and says that she had been a great help that first month, letting him mourn and assisting him as he tried to put himself back together. But he couldn’t ignore the signs and followed a lead to one hunt, then two, and then accepted that he was going to continue hunting. Lisa was pleased that he had been doing better and they still keep in touch, but that a life together is not something either of them had wanted.

 

Castiel asks Dean what he does want and Dean’s automatic response is pie. When Castiel briefly vanishes only to return and present him with a blueberry pie, Dean laughs and throws his arm around the angel’s shoulders.

 

Sam considers the two of them thoughtfully.

 

-

 

They all settle into a routine of hunting. Without the pressure of an Apocalypse bearing down on them, Dean finds that he is enjoying himself. It’s nice to be able to hunt again without being specifically targeted by anything. Plus, his brother is back, safe and sound, and his angel is staying around. Not that Castiel is _his_ angel, of course. But as the weeks pass, he finds that he continues to think it, and it becomes harder to remember to add the disclaimer afterwards.

 

-

 

It begins in a diner in Wyoming. Dean and Sam order themselves lunch and Castiel doesn’t object when Dean orders him a coffee. Their waitress smiles pleasantly at them all as she brings them their orders. The brothers are about halfway through their meals when Janice returns, startling the three of them. Her eyes glitter brightly as she sets a plate down in front of Castiel. The meal has been constructed with extreme generosity; the burger has two patties and is oozing with cheese, and the side helping of fries is almost overflowing off the edges of the plate.

 

“I did not order this,” Castiel says slowly.

 

“It’s on the house,” Janice says breathlessly as she gazes at him. Then she blurts out, “your eyes shine with the beauty of your inner essence.”

 

Castiel blinks. He watches as the waitress turns on her heel and walks calmly back to the kitchen. He glances down at the food. “What bearing do my eyes have on a cheeseburger?”

 

Sam grins. “I think she was flirting with you, Cas.”

 

“Oh.” Castiel considers this, dismisses it, and reaches for the burger.

 

Dean, irritated for reasons he doesn’t feel ready to examine all that closely, protests immediately. “You’re going to eat that?”

 

Castiel’s brow furrows in confusion. “Yes.”

 

Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean. “Since when do you advocate for turning down free food?”

 

“It could be poisoned!”

 

Sam looks incredulous. He rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath about Dean’s idiocy before reapplying himself to his salad. Castiel address Dean’s concern seriously. “Don’t worry, Dean. I can detect no poisonous substances within the food’s molecular structure, and even if there was it is unlikely that I would be affected by it.”

 

Dean huffs. “Sure, whatever.” He picks as his own food, his appetite abruptly lessened. As Castiel eats, Dean spends most of the time keeping a suspicious eye on the waitress, but she simply continues going about her business without so much as a second glance at their table.

 

When Castiel finishes the meal and reaches for the napkin, he finds a single blue feather carefully folded away inside it. Dean notices immediately that it matches the shade of Castiel’s eyes perfectly. Castiel makes a thoughtful noise and tucks the feather into the inside pocket of his trench coat.

 

“You could go thank her, if you like.” Sam says mildly.

 

Dean bristles, but Castiel shakes his head. He does leave a very generous tip for her though. Dean glares firmly in the waitress’s direction as they leave, setting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder as he steers him out the door.

 

-

 

But it doesn’t stop there. And a pattern begins to emerge.

 

The young man serving at the Gas ‘n’ Sip fixes his overbright eyes on the angel as he fumbles with their change. “Your courage is unparalleled. It takes great bravery to make the choices you did.”

 

An elderly woman they interview declares “you are a gifted strategist” and offers him twelve chocolate chip cookies.

 

“That was an extraordinary display of power.” A small child whispers worshipfully after Castiel smites the demon holding her prisoner. “You’re such a fearsome warrior.”

 

“Such discerning intelligence.” A handsome man all but purrs after the angel speaks to him in German, eyes sparkling as he winks.

 

After each encounter, none of the people seems interested in pursuing the random expression of praise they offered him. (Except for the German, who invites Castiel to accompany him to dinner and perhaps breakfast, much to Dean’s indignation. Dean feels unaccountably smug when Castiel declines the offer.) Also, a blue feather makes its way into Castiel’s possession not long after the fact.

 

The young woman on the front desk sighs wistfully as she offers them their motel keys, eyes twinkling beneath her long lashes. “It’s a wonder you don’t glow with the splendour of your grace.”

 

Dean grabs Castiel’s arm and drags him away. When the three of them are in their room he slams the door and throws his hands up. “All right, that’s it! Something seriously weird is going on!”

 

“There have been a lot of people fixated on Cas lately,” Sam concedes with a frown.

 

Castiel picks up a blue feather from where it sits on the pillow of the nearest bed, holding it up. “I haven’t sensed anything malicious from any of them.” He says, mystified. “But the feathers do indicate a common theme.”

 

“And that we’re being followed.” Dean folds his arms, ignoring the urge to burn the stupid feather.

 

“They talk about Cas like they know him.” Sam muses. “Or that they know _of_ you, at least.”

 

When Castiel goes to slip the feather into his pocket, Dean makes a sharp noise of alarm. “Hey! Should you be keeping those? What if they’re cursed?”

 

“They are tokens of a kind, but they are not cursed.” Castiel holds it out to show him. “The feather is not from any living species of bird. I believe all of the feathers were specifically crafted, with each barb individually attached to the shaft. The, uh, distinctive colour of the feathers seems to support this.” He shrugs slightly. “Only another winged creature would be able to construct a feather in this manner. And if I do not have possession of them when my benefactor reveals themselves, it would cause them great offense. It’s best to remain cautious for now, until I discover their true intentions.”

 

“You haven’t mentioned this before.” Sam’s surprise is outweighed by his curiosity.

 

“I examined them more closely after receiving the second feather.” Castiel looks a little uncertain. “I didn’t think either of you would be interested.”

 

“You can talk to us about this stuff, Cas, okay?” Dean shifts closer, putting a hand on Castiel’s arm. “So, to recap, there’s a supernatural creature with wings making feathers for you, and you get them after random people talk about you?”

 

“That seems to be the case.”

 

“But you’re safe? It’s not dangerous for you to hang onto them?”

 

“Yes. Thank you for worrying about me, Dean. But I assure you, the feathers are benign.”

 

Dean nods, relieved. He reaches out and eases the feather from Castiel’s fingers, tucking it into the pocket of the trench coat. “Well, now we’ve finished up with the last hunt, we can look into this for you.” When Castiel smiles at him, Dean suddenly realises how close to each other they are standing. They’re close enough to – he could lean forward just a bit and –

 

Sam clears his throat from the table and Dean jerks back to glare at him. Sam’s expression twitches with amusement.

 

Dean waits until Castiel leaves to get takeout before rounding on his brother. “What the hell, Sammy?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sam drawls not so innocently. “Was I interrupting something?”

 

Dean flushes. “NO.”

 

Sam shrugs. “Ok then. But just letting you know, if there _was_ anything there to interrupt, it’s cool. You should probably tell him soon though.”

 

Dean stalks into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly on the conversation.

 

-

 

The next day, they find a small sack on the backseat of the Impala. Castiel spills the contents out onto the table in their motel room. There’s a significant volume of feathers, but that’s not all there is. A collection of blue gemstones also tumble out – some sapphires; lapis lazulis; moonstones; and one impressive looking gemstone that Castiel identifies as a zircon. There is an assortment of red rubies as well, and a crucifix made out of pure silver.

 

Sam gapes. Dean seethes and ignores the whispered voice in the back of his mind that asks him what exactly he has to offer Castiel that can compare to an entire bagful of gemstones! But Castiel just looks even more bemused than he has thus far at this new development.

 

A full day of research leaves them without leads, so as evening sets in Dean suggests they go to a bar. Sam and Castiel are amiable to the proposal. They order a round of beers and seat themselves at a table towards the back. There’s a sizeable crowd; it is karaoke night and a group of rather tipsy teenagers are on the stage, laughing at themselves more than they are singing along to the lyrics of their chosen song.

 

The table is small. Dean is hyperaware of legs brushing against Castiel’s beneath the table. He wonders how one would theoretically express his not-so-platonic feelings to an Angel of the Lord.

 

“And we can’t trace the feathers?” Sam asks Castiel.

 

Castiel shakes his head. “They are clean of any residual energy.”

 

The teenagers finish their song and a young woman takes the stage next, announcing the song she’s selected is for an angel in her life.

 

_“When the cold wind is a-calling_

_And the sky is clear and bright”_

 

Dean takes a sip of his beer. “What about the shinies?”

 

“They are authentic, but also untraceable. Such a thing requires a high level of sophistication.”

 

There is good natured cheering and applause throughout the room when the singer hops down from the stage and begins to weave her way around the tables. She performs intricate swoops and twirls as she moves, ducking and diving in an elegant dance.

 

_“Where dark woods hide secrets_

_And mountains are fierce and bold”_

 

“It’s going to be difficult to find whose doing this if we don’t know why.” Sam sets his beer down. “But at least it doesn’t seem like anything bad.”

 

“Yet.” Dean mutters petulantly.

 

Sam is about to respond when they all realise the young woman with the microphone has come to a stop beside their table. She stares straight at Castiel as she continues to sing.

 

_“Be as strong as the seas are stormy_

_And proud as an eagle’s scream_

 

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky”_

 

Castiel’s eyes start off wide and somewhat terrified; it reminds Dean of their visit to the brothel. But his smile vanishes as Castiel relaxes and squints at the woman curiously instead.

 

_“And touch the sky_

_Chase the wind, chase the wind_

_Touch the sky”_

 

She bows with an elaborate flourish when she finishes and cheers go up around the room again. As she straightens she offers something to Castiel and her eyes sparkle with light as he takes it. She turns and strolls back over to the stage to hand the microphone on to the next in line. Dean glares at her retreating back.

 

Castiel inspects the item in his hand. This time it’s a golden feather with a silver tip.

 

“That’s new.” Sam observes.

 

“It’s a gryphon feather.” Castiel states in surprise.

 

“Can you track it with that one?” Dean asks, watching as the woman who serenaded Castiel leaves the bar without approaching them again. He ignores the satisfaction he gets at her departure.

 

Castiel answers affirmatively.

 

-

 

Once back at their motel, Sam pulls up some research on his laptop. “So get this,” he begins. “Gryphons are considered to be the king of all creatures, since eagles are considered the king of birds, and lions the kings of the beasts.”

 

“Gryphons are powerful and majestic creatures.” Castiel concurs. “Such a reputation would be deserved.” Dean glances at him; Castiel’s expression is matter of fact.

 

“Gryphons dominate both realms, the spiritual and the material,” Sam reads. “Meaning the sky and the earth. Hmm. In some mythologies they are considered to be a symbol of divine power, or a guardian to the divine.” Sam scrolls down further and makes a soft noise of realisation, but he doesn’t volunteer any information about what’s caught his interest.

 

“Gryphons guard treasure and stuff, right?” Dean asks. “Guess that’s where the gems came from then.” He scowls at the sack in question accusingly.

 

Castiel traces the owner of the feather to be residing in the forests on the outskirts of a nearby town. After a brief discussion, Castiel zaps the three of them to the general location. “There should be an underground den nearby.” He determines.

 

It doesn’t take them long to discover the entrance. They make their way down a tunnel into a spacious cavern. Glittering gold and gems are piled up on rocky outcrops lining the walls, and on the far side of the cavern is a large construction of sticks and silver tipped feathers.

 

“It’s an eyrie.” Castiel announces, and then swiftly draws his angel blade as there is movement in the shadows. Sam and Dean draw their guns.

 

The gryphon emerges from the darkness. The claws of its forelegs click against the hard rock floor, though its hind legs pad silently. It spreads its wings wide in greeting; the feathers of its wings and breast wink with gold and silver light.

 

There is a distant rumble of thunder as Castiel straightens. Shadows are thrown across the wall of the cave behind the angel as he arches his wings up in response.

 

_Castiel_. The gryphon’s beak does not open, but its voice rings in their minds. _Your wings truly are as magnificent as they say_.

 

Castiel’s eyes narrow. “State your identity, and your purpose for calling this audience.”

 

_I am Αργυρός_. The gryphon’s tail curls tautly, swishing out to the side before settling again.

 

“Argyros.” Castiel twirls his blade almost idly. “State your intentions.”

 

The gryphon’s silver eyes are still fixed hungrily on the space around Castiel, its attention on the angel’s invisible wings. _It will be a pleasure to groom them_.

 

Castiel goes rigid. “You presume much,” he says coolly.

 

Dean interjects then, not entirely such what is going on, but knowing that the gryphon has upset Castiel in some way. “So you’re the one that’s been following us, sending all those people after Cas?”

 

The gryphon’s eyes flicker to him and Sam. _These must be the Winchesters. Your new chosen flock. They seem…underwhelming._

 

“Most who have assumed so are now dead. Do not insult them.”

 

_My apologies_. The gryphon does not bother to conceal his contempt.

 

“What did you do to all of those people?” Dean demands suspiciously.

 

_I merely compelled them to be vassals of the truth_. The gryphon’s eyes sparkle with flecks of light – the silver flickering in the same way that all the eyes of the people who had approached Castiel had, they all realise abruptly. _The words I gave them to speak of Castiel’s glory are true_.

 

“You were courting him.” Sam says suddenly and Dean almost drops his gun because WHAT? “That’s what it was all about, right? The meals, the jewels, the dancing.”

 

_How else does one court an angel?_

 

“You wish to court me?” Castiel’s voice is flat, disbelieving.

 

_We gryphons are drawn to powerful creatures. Strength, courage, leadership. These are qualities we prize. Tales of your battles this past year have travelled widely. You make a fine choice for any_. The gryphon rolls its wings and flexes in a dominant display. _I have enjoyed the chase. But now it is time for you to answer_.

 

Castiel takes a cautious step forward. “You honour me with your regard.” He says measuredly. “But I cannot accept your affections.” He holds out the sack that contains the gemstones and all of the feathers he received, and places it on the ground between them before stepping back.

 

The gryphon rumbles deep in its throat. _I will treasure you above all else. You will be the crowning jewel of my possessions_.

 

“I cannot.” Castiel repeats forcefully.

 

_You are glorious, and priceless_. The gryphon takes a step forward and Castiel raises his blade once more.

 

“He said no.” Dean snaps angrily.

 

The gryphon gnashes its beck threateningly. _Why do you refuse me? Swear yourself to me, and I will treat you as a god_.

 

“Angels mate for life.” Castiel replies simply. “And my heart is already forsworn to another.”

 

Three sets of eyes immediately affix on Castiel, whose face is now sporting a light blush. Dean’s pulse begins thundering in his ears. “Cas?” He asks before he can stop himself. Castiel glances across at him and his blush deepens. He offers Dean a small but very warm smile.

 

The gryphon hisses in displeasure, rearing back and beating its wings aggressively. Silver eyes narrow into slits. _If your flock is killed, you will have no choice but to accept me as your new mate_.

 

“Argyros.” Castiel protests instantly as Dean and Sam flank closer to him, alarmed. “If you attempt to harm them, I will destroy you myself. I could _never_ accept you. Do not do this.”

 

The gryphon rises into the air, curving its talons antagonistically. Opening its beak it lets out a shrill cry in what is clearly a territorial display. There is an answering sound that rings through the air at the challenge, and both Winchesters wince slightly at the hint of the angel’s true voice, despite Castiel’s restraint.

 

The gryphon swoops towards them, and Castiel shoves both brothers behind him as they dodge the attack. “Shut your eyes,” he warns them as the gryphon circles around for another assault. Dean keeps his eyes on Castiel until the last possible moment, watching as the angel brings up one hand, light exuding from his palm, and hefting his blade in the other. As the light grows brighter and his eyes begin to water, Dean squeezes them shut.

 

White light burns hot against his closed eyelids and there is an unearthly shriek, followed by a heavy thump. Then there’s silence.

 

“Cas?” Dean ventures. There’s a hand on his arm and he blinks his eyes open.

 

“It’s all right.” Castiel is smiling sadly. “It’s over now.”

 

Sam gives a regretful sigh when he sees the prone form of the gryphon, lying on the floor, the angel blade buried to the hilt in its breast. Dean frowns at him. “It tried to kill us,” he points out. Sam shrugs, his expression acknowledging this.

 

“He would not have listened.” Castiel agrees quietly as he retrieves his blade. “Gryphons also mate for life, and he was not going to accept ‘no’ as an answer.” Castiel cleans his blade and it vanishes up his sleeve.

 

“But…?” Dean prompts, concerned by the angel’s misery.

 

“While misguided and blinded by arrogance, I believe his overtures were genuine.” Castiel sighs and looks down. “Some of the gestures were quite thoughtful.”

 

“It’s not your fault that he refused to respect your decision, Cas.” Sam reassures him, to which Castiel agrees.

 

-

 

Dean thinks a lot over the next few days. He does some research too. When they reach the next town, Dean cajoles Sam and Castiel to spend some time at the library while he runs some errands. A few hours later he picks them up and drives back to the motel. When they get out of the car, he tosses Sam a set of keys. “For your room.” He explains nonchalantly.

 

Castiel’s head snaps up but Dean carefully avoids his gaze. Sam bites back a grin as he swings his bag up and strolls away from them. Dean beckons Castiel to follow him into their room and the door clicks softly behind them as it shuts.

 

Dean clears his throat. “I got you some things.” He begins nervously. “It’s not much, but, uh, I hope it’s okay.”

 

“Anything you give me will be okay Dean.” Castiel says gently.

 

Dean resists the urge to wring his hands together. “Good. Um.” He gestures at the table, where he had put all of the stuff. It really isn’t much; some burgers from White Castle, some beer. There are a handful of coloured rocks with interesting patterns on them. There’s also a soft plaid shirt. “It’s not exactly jewels and feathers.” He says uncertainly.

 

Castiel touches the blue shirt reverently. “ _Dean_ ,” he murmurs softly, his voice raw with emotion.

 

“Hold on, I’ve got stuff to say too.” Dean takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. “You’re always here when I need you, and you watch over me, and you’re smart and a damn good hunter, and, ugh, I don’t know what I’m doing.” He runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed. “I tried to work on this speech before but now it’s all messed up.”

 

Castiel shakes his head. “It’s perfect.”

 

Dean laughs then. Only Castiel could possibly think the ramblings of a tongue-tied hunter were anything even approaching eloquent. He puts his hands on the angel’s shoulders. “You make me want to be a better person. You make me feel like I’m worth something.”

 

“You are.” Castiel’s eyes are earnest and Dean can’t look away. “You’re worth everything, Dean.”

 

“Stop interrupting,” Dean says with a sheepish grin, but then shakes his head. “I had some thank yous to say, about rebelling and helping me and Sammy save the world and stuff. And I’m sure I was going to talk about all the stupid things you do that makes me love you and then I was going to declare my intentions to court you. But I can’t remember exactly how I was going to say all that.”

 

“You…you want to court me?” When Castiel asks Dean this question, his voice is hopeful.

 

“Yes. I want to court you.” Dean presses a quick kiss to the top of Castiel’s head. “So. What do you think?”

 

Castiel’s acceptance of Dean’s offer is very enthusiastic.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> The song the Gryphon has the woman in the bar sing is ‘Touch The Sky’ by Julie Fowlis (From the animated feature Brave)
> 
> Αργυρός (Argyros) means ‘silver’ in Greek
> 
> Gryphons traditionally mate for life; if partner dies, they spend life alone and never search for a new mate. But in the case of most eagles – who also mate for life – if either of them dies, the survivor will accept a new mate. And male lions will often oust each other for control of a pride.
> 
> -


End file.
